Forever Young
by ThickerThanLove
Summary: The night before Buddi takes the Test of Bearhood, one Barbic is musing over another and her own feelings...


Forever Young

Ursa walked along Ursalia's corridors, alone. It was late, even late for her and she usually stayed up late either planning the next day or patrolling Ursalia's corridors. But in less than two hours the sun would be up. The Barbics would rise at sunrise, with the exception of Buddi. He'd always gotten freedom from that. But today, that would be especially important. 

_Thirteen years_, she thought with a strange heaviness on her heart. _Thirteen years_.

Buddi would be thirteen today. An important day for a Barbic, the first of the three signs that they were becoming adults. The first was what Buddi would go through today. The Test of Bearhood. It wasn't a sign of adulthood but a sign of maturity, of being able to look after yourself. In her heart, she knew that would not change her habits much. She would still worry, although she probably did not have to as it was, with few exceptions. Buddi still had the curiosity and mischief of a child.

The second would not come for several years and for that she was glad. The second required that the Barbic master fighting arts. Ursa had not even begun to start that training yet and the mastering of it took several years. It had taken her five and Buddi was not exactly known as a studious trainer. In fact, Ursa often had to go track him down. But once that art was mastered, the Barbic was truly a teenager.

Then, the final one and the day that Ursa had grown to dread. The final step, the one that showed adulthood when Buddi would no longer be a child in need of her protection but an adult Barbic that would look to her as a leader and mentor but not for protection. The day he could lift a sword. As it was, the swords were far too heavy for him as Barbics were naturally strong but their strength did not come until later in their youth. Ursa had lifted her first sword at eighteen years. She prayed that Buddi would not lift his sooner.

Ursa had been wandering the halls aimlessly but now saw that she was deliberately headed up the stairs. As the stone steps made a soft clap under her feet, she headed upward, her sword swinging against her thigh. The hall was naturally light here but the light from her candle still danced on the walls. 

Ursa crept down the halls. She could hear the other Barbics gentle breathing, but they were not deep sleepers at all. In the woods, she and the other adults had lost that ability. The human attacks had grown as the years went by and they learned to sleep lightly, all senses on red alert. Well, all but one.

Ursa pushed the door open softly and it made a gentle creaking sound. The sleeping form turned but didn't wake up. He still slept soundly, lost in dreams. Ursa turned the gas lamp on by his bed, very low. The faint yellow glow illuminated his face and his upper torso. 

The child slept on his side, his left cheek buried in his pillow. Ursa stared at the child for a moment. Those eyes, normally so calm and playful, now although they were closed she could tell that nervousness had gripped the child. He had tried to please her yesterday, she knew. But perhaps she had been a tad too harsh, too demanding. She'd always been tough. Tough and stubborn. 

Her thoughts turned to the past. To her parents. She'd been three when they died, killed mercilessly by humans. Her mother had gone down first, a blade through her chest. Her father in a rage had struck at them, taking one of them out. The others had fought back and although her father was one of the Barbics best warriors, the mere numbers soon overwhelmed him. The others had shown up and driven them off. Ursa still had no memory of her parents. Grubbi and Gritty had told her a little bit about them but it didn't make up for what the humans did to her life.

But now, she realized that that had happened for a reason, to make her strong. Since that day, she had strived to be a proud and grand warrior, one of the best the Barbics had. She and Gritty grew together, becoming the best of the warriors together, although Gritty had strength she lacked.

But there was that one Barbic, Ola Barbic that made her skin crawl. She didn't hate her but the two of them had never been on the best of terms. Ursa looked down at Buddi again as he moaned faintly and rolled over, face up. Ursa closed her eyes, lost herself in the past….

* * *

Ursa swung her newly forged sword around, practicing. She was no longer a careless child but a full-grown woman and a warrior. The Barbics were on shaky ground now. The human attacks were growing and with each Barbic lost at human hands her hatred grew. She vowed that one day she would rid this world of those heartless beasts. They'd killed their leader. That's one reason they were nervous. They had no one to guide them. 

Ursa growled under her breath. Their numbers had once spanned into the hundreds. Now they had a mere twenty-five. Ola herself was asleep. She was heavy with child and henceforth could not fight. Her husband had been taken two months ago. He would never see his child. That alone made Ursa see red. 

"Ursa!" The female Barbic turned to see her childhood friend, gritty rushing to her in a haste. 

"Gritty.."

"Ola's cub's coming!"

Ursa's grin spread. Barbics came into the world swiftly. Grubbi often joked that if you blinked in a birth then you'd miss it. Gritty and she grabbed a hold of the dangling vines and swung forward, dodging the branches. But when they landed by Ola's hut, they heard the cries and wails of a newborn. It was Ursa that entered. Aside from Ola, she was the only female Barbic and felt that Ola would feel better that way.

But the scene she saw when she entered was not the joy she expected. Ola was lying still, a bundle cradled in her arms. The old Barbic, Theanrn, looked to her with empty sad eyes. He got up and went to greet her. She could see the sorrow in his eyes but there were no tears. She herself had only cried as an infant. Other than that time, no tears ever left her eyes, neither in heartbreak or pain.

"Ursa," the eldest Barbic's voice carried worry and sorrow, weighted heavier with each word he said. He knew that Ursa and Ola had never been on the best of terms but they still carried for one another. They only had each other as true peers as they were the only females left among the Barbics. The others had been slaughtered, many before they reached thirty, more often than not at Ursa's age, about twenty. Ursa was the strongest of the females, both physically and mentally. She survived.

"What is it, Theanrn?"

"I…the child came. He's healthy, I'm glad to say that much. A tad small but he'll survive. As for Ola," the Barbic's voice trailed off. He gathered his strength and met eyes with Ursa. "She lost a lot of blood. Too much. She…she won't live. She's…she's dying."

Ursa felt a strange feeling overwhelm her, one she had felt often. A feeling of dread, sorrow, anger, and helplessness. She leaned against the wall, in desperation. Of all the ways to die…fate had to claim her life as she was bringing in another. As Ursa stood there, a small and fragile voice pierced the air.

"Ursa. Ursa."

The Barbic looked up and saw Ola, with the last amount of strength gesture her near. Ursa entered, slowly. Theanrn smiled faintly but there was fear in his eyes. Because he knew that this was the last Barbic he would deliver. A small child but he knew he would have an impact. It was all the comfort he needed for now. He knew it in his heart that he would never see any of these Barbics again. With a final gaze at Ursa, he ironed her image in his mind and then turned and walked back to his own hut slowly.

Ursa approached the elder woman cautiously. Ola made another motion with her hand and Ursa sat at the female's side. Ursa heard a gentle cooing and looking down into the bundle in Ola's arms smiled. The boy was small, smaller than most cubs anyway and had light tan fur, like his mother.

"A boy?" she questioned. Ola nodded weakly.

"I'm glad he'll live. His father would have loved to see him. I get the joy he didn't, even if I never will see him grow."

Ursa couldn't reject because she knew that Ola spoke the truth. Ola sighed and spoke again.

"Hold him for me Ursa. I'm too weak."

Reluctantly, the young adult took the squirming cub into her arms. He looked up at her, with wide curious eyes. She was shocked. In that moment, that small moment, she felt a strange feeling wash over her. Strange warmth, like the heat of a fire rose up inside her body, making her warm all over. As the cub snuggled close to her chest, instinctively searching for warmth, she felt a bond click and she knew that this child had become tied to her destiny, her life.

"Buddi."

Ursa looked at Ola. The Barbic woman smiled, her face paling. "His name's Buddi."

"Hey there, Buddi." Ursa brought the child close to her face and inhaled, taking his specific scent into her memory. It was smell of fresh rain. A small of innocence and youth. Ola forced the strength she needed and spoke.

"Promise me that…Raise him in my stead Ursa."

Ursa looked up, astounded. "Me? You want me to?"

Ola nodded. "You're bond to him. The moment I first felt him move in my belly and knew that you two would have a connection. You've seen him but a few seconds Ursa and yet I can see the love in your eyes."

Ursa looked at the child again. Ola was right. She did love this boy. "I swear I'll raise him in the Barbic way, to follow his dreams and ambitions and to grow strong in mind, spirit and body."

It was said solemnly but Ola could hear the sincerity in her voice. She nodded.

"Thank you."

Those two simple words were the last words she ever spoke.

Ursa looked at her still form and then slowly walked out, the cub still cradled in her arms.

Gritty met her with a solemn face. "What?"

Gritty sighed. "Thearn's joined the others."

Ursa was surprised but she'd expected that. Suddenly, she realized the other Barbics had gathered. They were around her age and Gritty's with the exception of Grubbi, the eldest of them now. She turned to face them.

"We've lost two more. One by bringing life and another by nature. But too many have fallen by human hands! I swear to you all, a promise and vow as solid as the child I hold in my arms that these are the last. We have been torn down, shattered by these humans! They won't go any further. This is our home, our lives! And that I will never allow them to take away! I swear it!"

It was most formal and daring speech she'd ever given. She half expected the others to burst out laughing. They didn't. Instead she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Gritty. 

"I'm behind you, Ursa."

She looked to the others. They walked towards her and suddenly flung their weapons at her feet.

A sign of her supremacy. But that meant…

Grubbi spoke, "Even when leaders fall, there are always ones in waiting. We've found ours. Will you take the role Ursa? Will you lead us?"

Ursa was stunned. But in her heart, she felt it. A feeling that this was her duty, her goal and that it would affect their lives to come. She looked around and then gradually at the cub in her arms. He cooed at her and thrust his fist up, a silent encouragement.

Ursa met Grubbi's eyes.

"I accept."

* * *

Ursa opened her eyes. She smiled. That moment still was a shock to her. She'd shielded their woods for twelve more years. But then, even she could not stop the destruction of their homeland. But she had kept her word, both of them.

No one else had been lost to human hands'.

Buddi was being raised as a Barbic.

She looked down at him. She understood now what mothers felt as their cubs grew. The feeling of pride but that terrible feeling of loss. She felt an odd impulse and scooped Buddi up into her arms as he had been as a newborn. He still drew to her. She spoke softly.

"I won't lose you. You may become a great warrior or one that will fulfill more dreams than imaginable. But Buddi…you'll always be little to me. A cub and a child I love and cherish. No matter how big you get. You'll always be little in my eyes. "

Buddi stirred as if in acknowledgement. As if he wanted that. She kissed his forehead. The first time she had ever kissed anyone. She drew away; her eyes filled with love, motherly love.

"Forever Young."


End file.
